Reflection: Victory and Courage
by Hero Slayer
Summary: Taichi reflects over the past, memories of friends and battles. These memories collide with the present. Oneshot


**I was reading V-tamers and got to the Double Tamer special when I got an idea for a V-tamers story. This is also largely based off of Sonfaro's Memoirs of Victory: Taming the Instincts.**

**--- **

Continuing down the path I let out a sigh. I take a glance at some kids on a latter putting up some decorations on the streets, that can't be safe.

A frown slipped its way onto my face as I remembered where I was going. My past had finally founds its way back to me. I had been avoiding it lately but it had found me.

I wonder if all the guys are angry that I left so soon.

_Earlier…_

The Chosen had met up today and were celebrating. It was the anniversary of BelialVamdemon's defeat. They would celebrate now and mourn during the night.

"What do you mean your leaving early!?

I winced. Damn it Daisuke, there goes my sneaky exit, he could be so loud sometimes. Looking around I saw that everyone else had the same question on mind.

I sighted, "Some old friends invited me to a get together. I missed the last couple so I promised I would go to this one."

That seemed to be a good enough explanation.

I frowned as Sora began the interrogation right afterwards.

"Some friends from summer camp."

"No."

"Some friends from soccer." Geez what is she my mother.

"No."

She frowned at that, trying to think of where else I met these friends. Sorry Sora, but I have a personally life that I don't tell you about.

"So where'd you meet these people?" Ah, I wondered when you would say something Yamato.

I couldn't help it when a small smirk made its way onto my face. "I've got some secrets of my own. I have other friends then you guys."

I saw a look of recognition on Daisuke's face. Finally, I could use some help here.

"Guys, guys, come on leave Taichi-sempai alone. He can be a stick in the mud and leave but we've got an anniversary here." I slipped out as Daisuke took their attention from me.

_Now…_

Daisuke told me earlier that he was pulled aside into an alley by a stranger. Apparently he saw the goggles and thought he was me. After apologizing and figuring out that Daisuke knew me he told Daisuke to remind me about a meeting. Daisuke said that it the guy was wearing a hood and his bangs made it hard to see his face.

I sighed, Sigma was still so shy even after all this time. I stopped as a thought came into my mind. I still didn't know Sigma's real name, I groaned, that going to be an awkward conversation.

"Hey Sigma, even though we've know each other for years I still don't know your name, mind telling me." God, I'm an idiot.

I wonder if everyone will be there.

The Alias III

Sigma's definitely going to be there.

_He stood there watching in horror as all of his commands were only hurting Zero._

_A masked boy with long blonde hair stood in front of him, a Piedmon next to him._

_The boy typed on a mini laptop he was holding. A computerized voice said the words he would not speak._

_"Hahaha… What do you think of __Masks Square__, pretty fun isn't it?"_

_"What about you? It doesn't sound like your having fun."_

_I couldn't help but yell at this guy. He was seriously pissing me off._

_"Take off your mask! Let me hear you laugh!"_

_"I can't do that. It's only by wearing a mask and not speaking that I'm able to be myself."_

_Later…_

_We had won, the masks square had broken apart._

_"Take off your mask and lets talk about digimon!"_

_I saw a smile on his face where his mask had been broken. Climbing on Piedmon's back they flew away._

_"Hmph, why would I want to talk with you?"_

_"Jeez"_

_My digivice 01 started beeping._

_"Email?"_

_The digivice showed a message._

_"See you again."_

_-Sigma_

He's really come a long way, but he's still got to do something about his shyness.

Mari

_I watched as this girl and her Rosemon made a complete idiot out of me. I couldn't keep up with her ditzy act._

_"The prettiest roses have thorns!"_

God that was a difficult fight. It was like fighting an evil version of Mimi. A thought entered my head. I shuddered, note to self, never let Mimi met Mari.

She's really changed over the years. She finally stopped all that net idol stuff and stopped wearing all that junk on her face and she and Hideto started dating.

Hideto

_I looked at Omegamon and Zero, both were injured in many places. I saw the desperation in Hideto's eyes as he shouted out his reason for fighting._

_"I want to go back to how we were!"_

Good old Hideto, you were the one that kept me focused back then. You were too hard on yourself back then.

Neo

A small feeling of contempt filled me. I had forgiven Neo for what he'd done, he had done it all for his sister after all, but there was a small part of me that still hated him for all he did, all the digimon that had died.

_I looked down at Zero, his body slowly breaking up into data. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be._

_"How's it feel to see you hopes slowly disappear…?"_

_I turned and saw him, he had that smug look on his face, every time he one upped me he had that goddamned smirk._

_"To create a Neo world. I have to get rid of the bugs don't I?"_

_He had that crazy look again, the same one he had on when Zero got hit by that attack._

_"Your despair will only continue Taichi. As Zero's body decays, you can only watch as I destroy all your friends!"_

I shook the memory out of my head. That is not something I want to remember. He had changed for the better. It was a lot like what happened to Ken and Daisuke, except me and Neo aren't best friends.

I looked back, I saw some people jump into an alley. I shook my head. They've been following me for a while. I guess that it's finally time. I've been avoiding it for a while.

Walking over to the alley I poked my head over to see Sora, Hikari, and Daisuke backed up against the wall.

Daisuke is the first to answer. "Tai, hey, what a coincidence to meet you here."

Both Sora and Hikari sighed at the lame excuse.

"Give it up Daisuke, I saw you guys a while ago."

I turned around and waved them forward. "Come on, I'll introduce you guys."

Sora seemed surprised when I didn't tell them to leave.

"Taichi!"

Looking ahead I saw a red headed girl in a wheelchair waving at me, Rei. Neo was right beside her. I didn't see Sigma, Hideto and Mari they were probably running late. I waved back, walking forward with Sora, Hikari, and Daisuke behind me.

This isn't the time for Tai Kamiya the Chosen of Courage to be reflecting. No, it was time for Taichi Yagami Kamiya the Victory Tamer to meet up with some old friends.

It was also time that the world knew that the Bearer of Courage and the Victory are the same person.

The leader of the Chosen, and the kid with the goggles and the 'swan were the same.

Stopping in front of both of them, I introduced them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Rei and Neo Saiba."

As I said these words I couldn't help but feel if I was making two completely different worlds collide.

---

**There you go. Taichi and a few of the chosen meet up with Rei and Neo. This is a twoshot and the next part will have their interactions and the ****Chosen****'s thoughts on the tamers **.


End file.
